


Winter in the City

by hasa_diga_quicheowai



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Very Tired, Winter, bad wi-fi, ice skating lesbians, phone is dying, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasa_diga_quicheowai/pseuds/hasa_diga_quicheowai
Summary: Eliza accidentally joins Maria's junior skaters class. They hit it off after the kids are gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Marliza ft. Lams
> 
> Very tired when I wrote this, probably not my best. But not the worst. Enjoy!

Eliza Schuyler's last two dates had been disastrous. Abigail Adams was sadly boring, and had an uncanny ability to talk non-stop about the most trivial of topics. After thirty minutes of discussing sewing patterns, Eliza had had enough. Unfortunately, her next suitor, Hercules Mulligan, had wanted nothing but her body. 

Taking her ice skates from the clerk, Eliza smiled shyly up at her newest boyfriend, Alexander Hamilton. He returned her grin, he grabbed her hand and led her to a bench, helping her tie the skates. Perhaps the third time was the charm. 

"Perhaps I'm an overly romantic fool", Eliza groaned, watching as Alexander and the freckled boy whose arm he clung to glided away without a backwards glance. She was starting to suspect that she had been scammed into paying for someone else's date. 

Eliza worked her way slowly around the rim of the rink, edging towards the exit. She had planned to rely on Alexander for help, but that scheme had backfired. Her face broke into a tiny grin as she got within a couple yards of the gate. 

"All right, class! This area is empty!" Eliza's smile and skates slipped. She crashed to the ice, gasping at the cold. Curious children's faces gathered around her. 

"How did she fall? She's a grown-up!"

"If a grown-up can't skate, then how can I?"

High-pitched voices rose in a cacophony around Eliza. She pushed herself into a sitting position and tried to grab the handrail to pull herself up, but her skates skidded again and she collapsed. The children's shrieking increased in volume. 

"All right! Enough!" Eliza blushed and stared at the ice. As though falling on her ass- twice -wasn't embarrassing enough, this gorgeous coach had to witness the spectacle. She glanced at the woman's rapidly aproaching skates from the corner of her eye until they came to a stop by Eliza's legs. 

"Class, please calm down. Nobody is going to die, okay?" The woman grabbed Eliza's arms and hoisted her to her feet. "Miss, ah-"

"Eliza. Eliza Schuyler."

"Miss Schuyler was demonstrating common mistakes that beginners make. She will accompany us for this lesson as a model of how and how not to skate. She is not a teacher; come to me with questions." 

Although Eliza ended spending an hour longer than she had planned to on the ice, she had to admit it was fun. She had landed a spot in the first class for beginners ages 8-12, but the coach did an excellent job of pretending that Eliza knew what she was doing. Any time a student started to see through her bullshit, the coach blew her whistle loudly enough to strike astonishment into angels. After that rattling experience, the poor child would be unlikely to bring up any topics besides ice skating. 

By six o' clock, however, the class had ended. One by one the children filed out, leaving Eliza and the coach alone in their corner of the rink. Eliza awkwardly cleared her throat. 

"Um, thanks for pretending that I belonged there. I don't think I would've gotten out otherwise."

"No problem. Thanks for going along with it. My students would've formed a revolution if they thought that there was a chance they wouldn't improve." Eliza looked away, cheeks burning. She wasn't sure if that had sounded more like an insult or a compliment. "If you don't mind, why are you here? You're obviously not accustomed to the ice."

"My boyfriend- ex-boyfriend now -suggested it. I think it was all a sham to trick me into paying for a date with that asshat." Eliza flicked her wrist towards Alexander and his boyfriend, who were making out against the edge of the rink. 

"That's screwed up." The skating coach turned to watch the quicky escalating pda, her face curtained by wavy hair. Eliza resisted the urge to tuck it behind the coach's ear. 

"But at least he took me to a fun place. My last girlfriend's idea of fun was crocheting mittens for the army." Eliza glanced behind her own curtain of glossy black hair. She wasn't sure why she brought up Abigail, but was glad when the coach brushed her hair back and straightened up, eyes sparkling. 

"Are you kidding? Sounds like hours of fun." The coach held out a hand. "I'm Maria Reynolds."

"Elizabeth Schuyler." Eliza's breath hitched as she took Maria's hand. "Could I take you out for coffee?"

"Only if I'm buying."

"But-"

"You said you'd been duped into buying them a date, right? Let me reimburse you." Eliza hesitated, watching in discomfort as the freckled boy pushed Alexander against the wall. "Come on, Eliza. I'm not leaving until you agree. Do you want to be here when they start to fuck?"

Eliza shuddered and gazed up into Maria's deep brown eyes. "I suppose that would get uncomfortable."

"Now let's get out before they spill something even the Zamboni can't clean."

Eliza giggled and grabbed Maria's hand, letting her lead them out of the rink and take off her skates. As they walked to the door, moaning erupted from behind them, as well as a loud scream from an employee. Maria's eyes glistened as she giggled. 

"Seabury, Madison, and Peggy have got the evening shift. Oh, I do not envy those three right now."

Eliza gasped. "Peggy's my sister! If she sees me she'll make me help clean up!"

"And if Seabury and Madison find me, they'll make me help! We have to run!" So they ran, holding hands, bursting into peals of hysterical laughter, escaping the responsibility of dealing with the least controlled couple in New York City. 

Maria and Eliza were able to at least wait until the coffee shop's bathroom.


End file.
